


We're Walking a Long Way

by maelstromdeparture



Series: On the Right Road [2]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brothers, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, i still don't know how to tag, mentioned discrimination against hybrids, mentioned emotional abuse, non graphic depiction of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstromdeparture/pseuds/maelstromdeparture
Summary: Taeyong is an idol who lives with his family of younger brothers. Jungwoo gets hurt in the kitchen one night and their lives change for the better as it leads to them finding themselves in a group of friends and like minded people.
Series: On the Right Road [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723291
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	We're Walking a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I still definitely don't know what I'm doing for the most part. If I mess up people's names please let me know so I can fix it.  
> And I'm still not sure I've got all the honorifics right so please let me know on that too. Full disclosure chances are high I won't actually fix it in this because I'm lazy but I'll be able to fix it for future stuff! :)))))
> 
> Warnings: non graphic depiction of injuries, there's a burn involved but it's just mentioned and never described  
> past abuse and mistreatment of hybrids is implied  
> hybrid discrimination is implied and alluded to but not actually addressed or depicted
> 
> This is shorter than I was planning for it to be lol :D  
> Enjoy!!!

Taeyong had wondered before if he would have had an easier time making friends with other idols if he had debuted with a group rather than solo. He figured he probably wouldn’t, he was shy at best and awkward otherwise. JR had been the one that had suggested he adopt a hybrid if he didn’t like living alone. Taeyong hadn’t at first. Hadn’t for a year and a half before calling JR and asking how one should go about doing that. JR had laughed and promised to go with him to find one. They’d both been a little surprised to find Chenle in the shelter and then more surprised when he proved over and over that hybrids weren’t anything like they’d both been taught. And somewhere down the line Taeyong had ended up with three and moving to a bigger apartment, finally using the money from his career to buy a penthouse like people expected popular idols to do. He hadn’t changed any but now he had three friends and brothers who encouraged him to step out of his comfort zone, to introduce himself to others and not to worry too much about being awkward. He still didn’t really have other idol friends. And then WinWin had run into the office where he was wrapping up his latest VLive and life changed and moved forward in a way none of them had predicted.

“Hyung,” said WinWin pushing the door open not bothering to knock, knowing that Taeyong always made sure the camera faced away from the door just incase one of them needed something from him.

“What happened?” asked Taeyong immediately looking up.

“Jungwoo got burned, it’s really really bad,” said WinWin he was very pale. “Lele’s trying to help but he’s crying a lot and it looks really bad.”

“Okay, I’m coming,” said Taeyong.

“No, hyung, like we need to go to a doctor,” said WinWin shaking his head eyes wide.

“It’s nine on a Saturday,” said Taeyong looking worried now, “how are we going to pull that off?”

“I don’t know, that’s why I need you,” said WinWin, “I don’t know what to do, hyung.”

“Okay, deep breaths, I’ll figure it out. Get everyone ready to leave, I’ll find a place,” said Taeyong turning back to the computer quickly.

“I’ve got to go everyone, there’s been a family emergency, sorry to cut this a couple minutes short. Yeah, he’ll be just fine it’s a bad burn, worst case scenario he’ll scar,” said Taeyong already typing to find a hybrid clinic that would be open at this time of night.

“Bye! I love you all, thank you for your support!” said Taeyong brightly though distracted and waving goodbye before turning off the live stream. He scrolled quickly through options before finding one that would be open until nine thirty.

“Bless,” muttered Taeyong already pulling out his cell phone and dialing the number as he grabbed his shoes and a mask.

“Bangtan Hybrid Clinic, Yoongi speaking how can I help you?” answered a tired sounding voice.

“Hi, my hybrid got burned, how late are you open?” asked Taeyong shoving his feet into his shoes as he hurried down the hallway.

“We’re open until nine thirty tonight, sir, how bad of a burn?” asked Yoongi.

“I don’t know, I was in work,” said Taeyong, “the oldest came to get me, said we needed to go to a doctor right away so I’m assuming it’s bad.” Taeyong turned the corner grabbing his keys and a mask.

“Jungwoo-ah, how bad?” asked Taeyong as he turned the corner to find Chenle tying Jungwoo’s shoes and WinWin supporting him, his arm wrapped in a towel and ice. He was still bawling and looked like he was moments from passing out.

“Shit, he looks like he’s going to pass out,” said Taeyong, “we’re not close to you. I’ll be there as soon as I can, please can you stay open if we’re not there by nine thirty? You’re the only clinic still open, I’ll pay triple.”

“We’ll wait to close,” said Yoongi, “I need his name.”

“Lee Jungwoo,” said Taeyong, “and I’m Lee Taeyong.”

“Jungwoo-ssi’s birthdate?” asked Yoongi, which was an unusual way for a clinic receptionist to talk about a hybrid but Taeyong didn’t stop to think about it as he ushered everyone into the elevator. 

“2/19/98,” said Taeyong, “Devon Rex cat hybrid, he’s not allergic to anything that we’re aware of. We’d normally go to the Seoul Hybrid Hospital but we avoid having to go to the clinic.”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve done this is it?” asked Yoongi.

“There are four of us living in an apartment together and half of us are very energetic,” said Taeyong, “this isn’t the first emergency run to a clinic it probably won’t be the last no matter how much I would like for it to be. Jungwoo-ah, are you okay?”

“Hurts, hyung,” said Jungwoo as WinWin helped him into the car and buckled his belt. Chenle climbed into the passenger seat and buckled as Taeyong pulled out.

“Is there any more information I can give you over the phone?” asked Taeyong pulling out of the parking garage.

“I need his medical history and any pre-existing conditions,” said Yoongi.

“No genetic conditions and medical history is just check ups except for the time he and Chenle decided knife juggling was a fantastic idea,” said Taeyong, “I suspect he has Graves Disease but we haven’t been able to get anyone to confirm that or be willing to even look into it.”

“I’ll add it, we’ll check after the burn,” said Yoongi and Taeyong was surprised.

“You will?”

“Absolutely,” said Yoongi, “that’s all I need over the phone we will see you when you get here.”

“Thank you so much,” said Taeyong and Yoongi hung up. They got there by nine forty and Taeyong parked quickly right in front of the door and helped WinWin get Jungwoo out of the car who was still conscious but still looking and acting like he might pass out from the pain. Chenle hurried ahead to get the door open. There was a cat hybrid at the desk, which was interesting but Taeyong wasn’t about to question it or care.

“Lee Taeyong-ssi?” asked Yoongi.

“Yes,” said Taeyong nodding as they stepped through the door.

“That does look bad,” said Yoongi grabbing a clipboard and standing up, “this way.” He pushed open the door to the back and the four of them followed quickly.

“Namjoon-ah!” yelled Yoongi, “they’re here!” A taller man in white turned the corner quickly.

“Good,” said Namjoon nodding, “just in here if you will. Hello, I’m Dr. Kim. I hear we have a bad burn?”

“Yes,” said Taeyong nodding, “Sichengie-ah, what happened?”

“We were making cookies and he ran into the pan while Lele was holding it with the pot holders and he fell and it fell and we didn’t get it off fast enough and it was really hot,” said WinWin still panicky.

“Okay, set him up there on the table and we’ll see how bad it is,” said Namjoon and Taeyong helped Jungwoo up onto the table while Chenle started digging through his pockets to come up with Jungwoo’s id.

“Here, you need to sit down, Sicheng-ssi,” said Yoongi leading the younger cat to one of the chairs, “take deep breaths. He’ll be just fine.” Taeyong checked up briefly and came to the conclusion that Yoongi had it and he could focus on making sure Jungwoo was okay.

“Here’s his id, you need it right?” asked Chenle holding the booklet out to Yoongi.

“Yes, thanks,” said Yoongi nodding, “and this information needs to be filled out for the file.”

“I’ll do it,” said Chenle taking the clipboard and starting to scribble in the information. It took five minutes and he was handing it back to Yoongi who left to go put the information into the computer.

By the time Jungwoo’s burn was taken care of and the other three were calmed down it was after ten.

“Okay,” said Namjoon nodding, “we’ll take blood work to check on autoimmune possibilities. Yoongi mentioned you haven’t been able to get anything diagnosed and treated?”

“Yes, hand tremors, nervousness, fatigue, can’t do heat, trouble sleeping,” listed Taeyong, “we’re fairly certain it’s Graves’ Disease but no one gives a damn.”

“Well, we do give a damn,” said Namjoon nodding, “so we’ll get that bloodwork looked at and call you back when we find out what it says and discuss our options from there. I’ve never treated a hybrid for Graves and I’m fairly certain no one has, but I am willing to try until we find something that works. This won’t be the first or the last time we’ve diagnosed and treated an uncommon disorder or disease here. We are willing to look outside the box until we can handle whatever the problem is.”

“You’ll have to forgive me for not believing that,” said Taeyong and Namjoon just nodded.

“That’s fair,” he said as he prepped the vial for blood, “it’ll be just a little bit of blood, Jungwoo-ssi, please don’t watch if you faint easy.” Jungwoo held his hand out for Taeyong’s expectantly and Taeyong took it while Chenle and WinWin both tried to distract him. It was only a few more minutes before the four of them were in front of Yoongi’s desk wrapping up everything that still needed to be put into the computer.

“Hyung, look a café, can we get hot chocolate?” asked Chenle tugging on Taeyong’s shirt.

“Yeah, hyungie, I got blood drawn and burned, can we get hot chocolate?” asked Jungwoo flopping his head onto Taeyong’s shoulder.

“If they’re still open,” agreed Taeyong nodding. “How much do I owe you, Yoongi-ssi?” Yoongi told him and Taeyong just looked at him.

“That’s not triple the price surely?” he asked.

“We’re not making you pay triple,” said Yoongi shaking his head, “it was an emergency and Namjoon-ah normally stays late anyway.” Taeyong hesitated and considered insisting before deciding it wasn’t worth it and Yoongi looked like he wasn’t going to be swayed.

“Thank you,” said Taeyong nodding, “I really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, thank you. Can you thank, Dr. Kim for me?” asked Jungwoo ears perking up a little as he talked.

“Can do, kid,” said Yoongi nodding.

“Awesome,” said Jungwoo, “you’re Scottish Fold, right? Your ears are so cool.”

“Thank you,” said Yoongi running Taeyong’s card through the reader and handing it back. “Alright, we’ll call you when we have the blood results and set up another appointment if necessary.”

“Thank you so much,” said Taeyong taking the card and the id booklet that Yoongi handed him putting both away.

“Yay hot chocolate!” cheered Chenle brightly dragging WinWin with him to the door.

“And coffee,” said Taeyong looking exhausted, “I need coffee.”

“No, you promised to sleep tonight, hyung,” said WinWin glaring at him.

“I have to write tonight,” said Taeyong shaking his head, “and there’s a shoot at six.”

“No writing, you’re sleeping,” said WinWin.

“I have nothing after the shoot, I swear I’ll come straight home and sleep,” said Taeyong pushing the door open and wrapping an arm around Jungwoo as they started to cross the street.

“If you don’t we’ll come to the studio and drag you home,” said Jungwoo nodding, he wilted slightly like he was tired now that all the pain and excitement had worn off.

“And we get to cuddle pile,” demanded Chenle.

“Alright, and a cuddle pile,” agreed Taeyong as Sicheng pulled the door open.

“Welcome to Jin Eats!” called the boy at the counter and the four of them headed to the counter Chenle and WinWin excitedly and Jungwoo and Taeyong much more subdued.

“What can I get you?” asked the boy.

“Three hot chocolates, one of them with peppermint, one with cinnamon, and one with vanilla,” said Chenle.

“Mediums,” added Taeyong before Chenle could tell him large.

“Hyung,” complained Chenle.

“It’s almost eleven, everyone’s getting mediums, except for me who doesn’t get to sleep until 8,” said Taeyong shaking his head. “Give me the most espresso you legally can in a large latte with 8 pumps of chocolate and 3 vanilla.” The boy put everything into the computer and then told Taeyong the total and Taeyong swiped his card.

“Name for the drinks?” asked the boy.

“Jungwoo,” said Chenle and the boy typed it into the computer.

“Your drinks will be done at the end of the bar, we’ll call your name, thank you for your business,” said the boy.

“Look, couches,” said WinWin tugging Chenle over to where the couches were. Taeyong and Jungwoo followed. Jungwoo leaned into him and closed his eyes when they sat down and Taeyong shifted so that Jungwoo would be more comfortable.

“Still okay, Jungwoo?” asked Taeyong.

“It hurts, but it’s not so bad now,” said Jungwoo, “not looking forward to the meds wearing off.”

“I’ll make sure to leave them with WinWin before I head out so you have them available,” said Taeyong nodding.

“Are you okay?” asked a concerned voice and the four of them looked over to see a young hybrid with rabbit ears sitting next to a cat hybrid who was peering over his shoulder. There were two humans on the other side of the table bent over a computer. One of them Taeyong recognized.

“I’m okay,” said Jungwoo nodding, “Dr. Kim said it was a second degree burn and should heal just fine.”

“Yikes, what happened?” asked the bunny.

“We were making cookies and there was a collision,” said WinWin nodding, “I like your shirt.” The hybrid grinned at him.

“Thanks!” he said. “I’m Han, this is Felix.”

“Hey,” said Chenle brightly, “I’m Chenle, this is Jungwoo, and WinWin. And that’ s Yong-hyungie.” The barista called their drinks and WinWin got up to grab them bringing them back and handing them out. Taeyong’s phone buzzed and he glanced down to see it was his manager updating his schedule for the morning when he looked back up Chenle and WinWin had cheerfully invaded the booth to talk to the other two hybrids. Jungwoo was still pressed against Taeyong looked exhausted and slowly sipping his hot chocolate.

“If you want to go home, we can put your hot chocolate in the fridge and heat it in the morning,” said Taeyong running a hand carefully through Jungwoo’s hair.

“No, I’m not that tired yet, hyung, and Sicheng-hyung and Chenle are making friends. I’m just too tired to actually talk to people right now,” said Jungwoo.

“Alright,” said Taeyong nodding, “you want to see what I’ve been working on?”

“Yes,” said Jungwoo ears perking up at the thought and Taeyong pulled up the lyrics he’d been working on his laptop on earlier for Jungwoo to look at.

“What do you think?” asked Taeyong once Jungwoo had scrolled through.

“I like them a lot,” said Jungwoo before adding specific thoughts on a couple places that Taeyong hadn’t liked how it flowed.

“Taeyong-ssi?” asked a voice and Taeyong looked up and smiled at BamBam.

“BamBam-sunbaenim,” said Taeyong, “hello.” BamBam moved over from the booth dragging the blonde man with him to sit in the couches while the four hybrids readjusted quickly to take up the whole booth.

“Hey,” said BamBam brightly, “how are you?”

“I’m fine. It’s been a bit of an exciting night,” said Taeyong nodding towards Jungwoo, “Jungwoo-ah burned his arm pretty bad and we had to scramble to find a clinic still open.”

“Oh no,” said BamBam, “are you alright?” Jungwoo looked at him a little surprised.

“Yeah, I’m fine, BamBam-ssi, thanks,” said Jungwoo nodding, “Dr. Kim fixed it.”

“Namjoon-hyung’s pretty awesome,” said BamBam nodding brightly, “this is my friend Bang Chan he’s a freelance producer we were trainees together before he decided he wanted to produce instead.”

“Nice to meet you, Chan-ssi,” said Taeyong, “I’m Lee Taeyong this is Jungwoo.”

“Hey,” said Chan nodding to both of them smiling brightly, “I love your music, Taeyong-ssi, you write most of your own lyrics, right? You’re very talented.”

“Thank you,” said Taeyong smiling.

“I think my kids stole your kids sorry about that,” said Chan with a laugh gesturing to where the other four were deep in an animated conversation that was using a lot of English and Korean and gesturing to get meanings across.

“Ah that’s okay,” said Taeyong nodding, “that’s Chenle and WinWin. Chenle’s our youngest.”

“Maknae,” said Jungwoo nodding solemnly. Chan laughed.

“Felix-ah is our maknae by a total of six hours,” said Chan nodding, “Han claims it’s very important. Felix not so much.”

“Chenle’s youngest by three years,” said Jungwoo nodding, “born in 01.”

“Then he’s youngest over all,” said BamBam nodding, “Lix and Hannie are both 00. And Taeyong-ssi’s oldest.”

“I’m sure at this point Jisung’s adopted Chenle-ssi and will have exchanged numbers,” said Chan with a smile, “we normally have everyone get together for dinner on Sundays if you’re free we’d love to have you. The backyard’s big and half of the people that come, come just for the yard honestly.”

“That’s a lie,” said BamBam, “we come cause it’s fun and we love you all. But also the yard is nice, pretty sure that’s how you got Hyunjinnie on board.”

“Oh see I thought it was the milkshake,” said Chan shaking his head. “Here I’ve got a card somewhere you can use it text me and I’ll send the address, BamBam-hyung’s always there and Woojin-hyung shows up when he can too so you wouldn’t be the only idol.” He handed Taeyong the card and Taeyong put it in his pocket so he wouldn’t lose it.

“It’ll depend on my schedule,” said Taeyong hesitant to accept an invitation where he’d barely know anyone in a group of people.

“Absolutely just let me know,” said Chan nodding, “we feed everyone too so don’t worry about that either. Speaking of. Hey, Jisungie, when’d you last eat?” Jisung’s ears perked up slightly and he glanced down at his watch.

“Um, probably too long ago,” said Jisung standing up, “I’ll get a muffin from Soobinnie.” He moved over to the counter to talk animatedly with the boy behind it while getting food to eat. Chan just turned back to the conversation.

“Hannie has fairly severe hypoglycemia,” said BamBam nodding.

“He’s passed out on me more than once so we got really good at checking in on snacks and stuff,” said Chan nodding, “it’s a good thing I’m friends with Jackson who’s good friends with Namjoon-hyung cause he wasn’t waking up and I didn’t know what to do and it was like one in the morning. Scared the shit out of me. He’s got a medical tag and a bracelet now too; it’s why he’s got an extra tag.” 

“That can’t be common,” said Taeyong surprised, “Dr. Kim helped? And like figured it out and everything?”

“Yep, prescribed glucose tablets too and a shot for emergencies and helped us figure out how to avoid getting in that situation,” said Chan nodding, “Namjoon-hyung is really awesome. Just about the only clinic in the city that’ll figure out the problem and attempt to treat it until something works.”

“Good to know,” said Taeyong nodding, shoulders relaxing slightly.

“Maybe he’ll figure it out,” muttered Jungwoo leaning forward to put his empty cup on the table between the couches before shifting so he was curled up on the couch, head in Taeyong’s lap.

“Are you sure we don’t need to go home?” asked Taeyong looking down at him.

“Yeah, just wake me up when we leave,” said Jungwoo nodding.

“You know, Taeyong-ssi, I had no idea you had hybrids much less three,” said BamBam.

“Oh, that’s on purpose,” said Taeyong nodding, “I don’t want them to have to deal with that level of scrutiny and harassment so it’s not public knowledge.”

“Does anyone know?” asked Chan surprised, “I mean like beyond us obviously and Namjoon-hyung.”

“JR-hyung,” said Taeyong, “and obviously Ren-ah, and PD nim has to, but otherwise no.”

“You should definitely come to dinner tomorrow,” said BamBam nodding, “it’ll be a blast and everyone’s trustworthy won’t tell won’t cause problems.”

“Hyung promised to sleep tomorrow so we’ll see,” said Jungwoo sounding tired.

“Speaking of sleep, I think it’s time to go home,” said Taeyong and Jungwoo huffed.

“But Lele and WinWin-hyung are making friends,” he complained.

“And they can text them to meet up again later,” said Taeyong, “you need to fall asleep in your own bed and not on a couch in a coffee shop.”

“It was great to see you, Taeyong-ssi and nice to meet you Jungwoo-ssi,” said BamBam brightly.

“Great to meet you both,” said Chan cheerfully as he nodded. Taeyong and Jungwoo traded their own farewells and it took several minutes to pry Chenle and WinWin away and get everybody back into the car.

True to his word Taeyong came home from his schedule the next morning looking exhausted and drained and headed right to the nearest bedroom the moment he kicked off his shoes. WinWin blinked awake and shifted closer to him curling into him immediately.

“Morning, hyungie, go to sleep,” said WinWin.

“I fully intend to,” said Taeyong in agreement more than happy to bury his face into WinWin’s hair and close his eyes. “Did Jungwoo wake up for his medicine?”

“Yeah, he’s in with Chenle-yah right now,” said WinWin, “want me to call them in?”

“Sure, I promised a cuddle pile,” said Taeyong.

“Hyung’s home! Come cuddle!” yelled WinWin. A moment passed and then one set of quick footsteps ran down the hall and jumped into the bed flopping down against Taeyong’s back.

“Night, hyungie,” said Chenle, “you promised to sleep.”

“Morning, Lele, I will,” said Taeyong as they heard a stumbling pair of footsteps come down the hallway, followed moments later by Jungwoo climbing into the bed and lying on Sicheng’s other side, being mindful of his injured arm.

“Morning, hyungie,” he mumbled as he buried his face into WinWin’s back.

“Morning, Juwoos,” replied Taeyong, letting his eyes close. He was asleep in seconds.

Chenle woke up to Taeyong’s cell phone ringing loudly from its place on the nightstand where he’d put it once Taeyong had fallen asleep. The time read that it was almost two so Taeyong had gotten several hours of sleep at this point. He almost let it go to voicemail before seeing the contact name, it had an arrow next to it indicating it was one of the important work contacts so he grabbed it and answered quickly as he sat up.

“Hello, Taeyong-hyung’s phone Chenle speaking, Taeyong-hyung is asleep right now but your contact is marked important and I didn’t want to miss the call before I could wake him up,” said Chenle, “give me just a second to wake him for you.”

“Ah, that’s okay, Chenle-ssi, I can wait a few moments to give him a minute or two to wake up. Are you one of Taeyong-ah’s roommates?” asked the man on the other end of the line.

“Yeah,” said Chenle as he shook WinWin awake and gestured to Taeyong and then to the cellphone. WinWin nodded and started shaking Taeyong awake and saying his name quietly. Chenle stood up and took a few steps back to double check that the phone wouldn’t catch the other boys’ conversation.

“Ah, perhaps you can answer a couple questions for me real quick then,” said the man. “Taeyong-ah has been looking a little more exhausted recently and a much thinner. Is he sleeping and eating?”

“We make sure he’s eating,” said Chenle nodding, “but he tends to dance off whatever we get him to eat without realizing it. He pulls far too many all nighters. He’s only asleep right now because we made him swear on his life that he’d sleep when his schedule this morning was over.”

“I will talk to his manager about a slightly lighter schedule then and we’ll see about getting you passes into the building to come drag him home if he’s here in the middle of the night,” said the man.

“Thanks, that’d be great,” said Chenle, “Taeyong-hyung can always bring them home to us. He’s awake now, sir, so I’m going to give him the phone.”

“Thank you, Chenle-ah,” said the man. Taeyong took the phone Chenle handed him, sitting at the foot of the bed now, rubbing at one eye as he started talking.

“Hello, sorry for the wait,” said Taeyong. Chenle stretched and rubbed his own eyes and headed out into the kitchen to start making coffee they probably wouldn’t be getting Taeyong to go back to sleep now. He could hear Taeyong’s side of the conversation echo through the apartment.

“Yes, sir, that was Chenle, he’s the youngest,” said Taeyong, “yes, sir, he is.”

“Yes, sir, they are.”

“Oh, yes, that’d be good, I’m sure they’d feel much better about that. Are you certain it wouldn’t be a problem?”

“Okay, thank you so much, I’ll make sure to pick them up at the desk.” There was a much longer pause now and WinWin and Jungwoo both made an appearance, Jungwoo grimacing at the pain in his arm. WinWin pulled out the pain pills and handed him one to take, before moving to help Chenle start making food.

“It’s the producer,” said WinWin quietly.

“I talked to the producer?” muttered Chenle surprised, “huh, so he knew we’re hybrids and is offering us passes to get into the building anyway.”

“I think he was being extra nice because he knows Taeyong-hyung loves us,” said Sicheng nodding, “but who knows.” They fell silent as Taeyong’s side of the conversation picked back up again.

“That sounds really fantastic, sir, but what does that have to do with me? I’m not in a group?” asked Taeyong.

“Won’t the others hate that if they’re all from groups? And their fans aren’t going to like it either, sir.”

“You really think I can do this?”

“Yes, sir, I’m willing to try. It could be fun.”

“The others all agreed to me being part of the group?”

“Well, okay then.”

“He wants to what? And they agreed?”

“Sir, I’m not moving into a dorm setting with anyone. If that’s going to be a requirement I’m not going to be able to do it.”

“Yes, sir, I’m aware that I can bring my hybrid, but I am absolutely not cramming four of us and whoever my roommate is into one room and I don’t know the others. I am not going to put my family into a position where it could be dangerous and hurt them. So I absolutely will not move into a dorm.”

“I’ve fulfilled my contract requirements, sir. I’m willing to try this and I’m willing to do a lot but I am not willing to budge on this, and will refuse to be part of the group if this is non-negotiable.”

“Okay.”

“Yes, I’ll be there. Thank you, sir.”

“You have a good night too.”

“I’ll try, sir.”

“I’ll tell him.”

“Thank you, sir, goodbye.” A minute later Taeyong walked into the kitchen and set his phone on the counter and moved to help them.

“So, what’s going on?” asked Jungwoo leaning against the counter.

“They’re putting together a group with idols from different SM groups to make a super group,” said Taeyong, “they want me to be part of it.”

“But you’re a soloist?” asked WinWin.

“They want me anyway. I’d be the only soloist and the other members have already agreed and approved to have me in the group as well,” said Taeyong nodding. “Taemin-sunbaenim from SHINee wanted everyone to be in a dorm together. Something about humbling ourselves. I’m the only one that said no. They’re going to ask them if they want to be in a dorm without me and I’ll just be separate instead. So, apparently I’m going to debut with a group in about a year.”

“That’s exciting, hyung!” said Chenle, “you’re going to have so much fun! And you’ll make friends!”

“I guess,” said Taeyong nodding. “He said to tell you that he was very impressed with your receptionist skills and to thank you for the information.”

“He’s welcome I guess,” said Chenle shrugging. “He just wanted to know if you’ve been sleeping well.”

“He mentioned that,” said Taeyong nodding. “Apparently one of the security guards is concerned that I don’t sleep at all.”

“You don’t,” said Sicheng, “and it is concerning.”

“Are we going to the dinner tonight?” asked Jungwoo.

“I think maybe not tonight. I’d rather have a lazy day with all of you, but Chan-ssi said that it’s a weekly event so I’ll text him and see if we can come next week instead,” said Taeyong. Chenle cheered enthusiastically.

“It’ll be fun! Han-hyung and Felix-hyung said that they have a big backyard and a pool and that it’s a lot of fun and everyone’s really nice. And that sometimes Jin-ssi and Jungkook-ssi from the café bring pastries when they can make it to dinner,” said Chenle brightly.

“I’ll text him right now so I don’t forget,” said Taeyong nodding. As he sent the message off to Chan he hoped that this would be a good thing. That having a group that they could hang out with would be good for the younger three and maybe Taeyong could find people to rely on when he needed to at the same time. And maybe this super group would go well, or maybe it’ll go terribly, but either way it’d be a chance to make more music and Taeyong wanted to keep making more music. He’d always wondered what it would be like to be with a group anyway, now he’d get the chance to see.

They get a call from the doctor on Tuesday and go in on Wednesday morning as the first appointment. Yoongi is there but isn’t running the computer, instead is sitting with his knees pulled up to his chin in a chair cradling a steaming mug and a cheerful woman with a nametag is running the computer.

“Good morning, Lee Jungwoo?” she asked.

“Yes, ma’am,” said Taeyong nodding and handing over the id booklet immediately. “Good morning, Yoongi-ssi.”

“There is nothing good about morning, but hello,” mumbled Yoongi blearily.

“He’s always grumpy in the morning don’t mind him. He’ll be asleep again by eight,” said Jihyo nodding.

“Morning, Yoongi-hyung,” said Jungwoo waving slightly but tangling his fingers into Taeyong’s sleeve when the door behind them opens and a second patient walks in.

“Good morning, please have a seat and I’ll check you in in just a moment,” called Jihyo.

“Morning, Jungwoo-ah,” greeted Yoongi nodding, “how’s the burn?”

“Doesn’t hurt nearly as bad now,” said Jungwoo nodding.

“Ah, you’re our after-hours emergency from Saturday?” asked Jihyo with a smile, “did you lose all the cookies?”

“Sadly, yes, but we got hot chocolate after so it was okay,” said Jungwoo nodding. Jihyo laughed and handed the id back to Taeyong.

“Well, that’s just as good,” she agreed, “from Jin’s I’m assuming?”

“Yeah,” said Jungwoo brightly.

“Where’s the rest of your group?” asked Yoongi.

“They wanted to go to the café so that’s where they are, we’re meeting them after,” said Taeyong nodding, “if they come in can you bring them back to us?”

“Sure, but they won’t. Nothing’ll happen at the cafe. Jin-hyung always opens his own store and he’s very particular about harassment not being allowed,” said Yoongi nodding, “and Jungkookie’s with him this morning so he’ll be extra particular.”

“Oh good,” said Taeyong nodding and looking slightly relieved.

“Lee Jungwoo,” called the nurse opening the door and they follow them back. It’s several minutes before Namjoon walks in.

“Good morning, Jungwoo-ssi, Taeyong-ssi, where’s the rest?” asked Namjoon.

“At Jin Eats,” said Taeyong nodding.

“A great establishment, a favorite,” said Namjoon nodding, “Jiminie and Tae are over there this morning. They’re supposed to be bringing breakfast by in a bit. How’s the burn doing?”

“Good, Dr. Kim,” said Jungwoo nodding.

“Great,” said Namjoon nodding. “We’ve got the bloodwork back. And you’ve been right, Taeyong-ssi, it is Graves’s Disease.”

“Okay,” said Taeyong nodding, “what are our options?”

“Well, there’s not any,” said Namjoon, “officially at least. We’ll have to try the normal treatments until we find one that works. So I’ll be sending you home with supplements today and we’ll make an appointment in two weeks and see how it’s doing.” They both agreed to this and Namjoon walked them both through the medicine. Namjoon ran them through a couple different things they could try as well including a diet heavier with fruits and vegetables before the nurse walked them back out to the front and they stopped to talk to Jihyo about the next appointment.

“We can do that day, but you’ll be seeing Moon Taeil the PA,” said Jihyo nodding, “Dr. Kim’s all booked up that day, but Taeil is just as qualified and will be keeping up to date with your medical health as well since Dr. Kim runs the unusual cases past him for a second opinion.”

“Okay, that will have to work,” said Taeyong nodding, “sound good, Juwoos?”

“Yeah, hyung,” said Jungwoo nodding, cheerfully sucking on the sucker Namjoon had given him on the way out. The door opened as Taeyong added the new appointment to his calender and a tall coonhound hybrid and a short schipperke hybrid hurried in talking loudly and cheerfully to each other.

“Hyung, we brought breakfast,” announced the shorter one moving right to the counter, “good morning, Jihyo-ssi.”

“Morning, Jimin-ssi,” said Jihyo brightly and taking the food offered to her.

“You are way to happy this time of day,” complained Yoongi taking the food he was handed. “Thanks, Minnie, Tae.”

“I’m going to the office, noona,” called the taller one pushing through the door.

“Okay,” said Jihyo nodding and tapping the intercom on the wall. “Namjoon, Tae and Jimin are here with food, it’s in your office.”

“Jimin-ah, that’s Jungwoo-ah, he’s the one that burnt himself on cookies on Saturday,” said Yoongi.

“Oh, hi, that sounded like it was awful,” said Jimin turning to Jungwoo, “Hannie told Jackson-hyung that you all are coming to dinner on Sunday?”

“Yeah, unless hyung’s schedule changes,” said Jungwoo nodding, “it’ll be fun!”

“Cool, we’ll see you there then,” said Jimin brightly. Taehyung made a reappearance and the two of them called their goodbyes and headed off down the street.

“Alright, let’s go find the other two,” said Taeyong once he’d finished paying. Jungwoo cheered and followed him out calling good bye to Yoongi.

“Coffee now, hyung?”

“Yes,” agreed Taeyong nodding.

The rest of the week passed quickly and Sunday night found a tired Taeyong letting the younger three drag him into the car and driving thirty minutes to the address Chan had sent him. There were already several cars parked along the street and Taeyong was regretting this again, already anxious about all the social interactions that could potentially go wrong.

“Ready, hyung?” asked Chenle cheerfully and Taeyong absolutely couldn’t back out. They were all so excited.

“Yep, let’s go,” said Taeyong pulling the keys out of the ignition and climbing out of the car. The other three piled out and Chenle led the way to the door, Jungwoo running off after him.

“I’ll stay with you, hyung,” said WinWin falling instep beside Taeyong, the two of them reaching the door at the same time that Chenle rang the doorbell.

“Okay, Sichengie,” said Taeyong nodding, knowing it was for Taeyong’s benefit as well as Sicheng’s, WinWin liked meeting new people but large groups all at once was more intimidating. The door opened to Chan smiling and calling something over his shoulder.

“Hey, welcome, glad you could make it,” said Chan opening the door wider and stepping back so they could come in.

“Don’t worry about shoes. Everyone’s in the backyard except for Jin-hyung, Woojin-hyung, and Mark-hyung,” said Chan leading the way through the house.

“Something smells amazing,” said Jungwoo peeking around the corner.

“Hi,” greeted one of the men in the kitchen.

“Hi,” said Jungwoo ears perking up immediately, “can I help?”

“If you like,” said the man. Chan paused in the doorway to introduce everyone and Jungwoo moved to the sink to wash his hands and was immediately pulled into a conversation with Jin who must be the owner of the café across from Bangtan Hybrid Clinic. Chan continued to lead the way through the house and pushed the door to the backyard open. The backyard is full of a random assortment of people and it’s pure chaos. There are several people sitting on the edge of the pool and beyond it there’s a mixture of hybrids and humans playing some sort of game that seems to require a lot of running and yelling. Felix spots them first and waves excitedly and yelling in English.

“ _Chenle! WinWin come play!_ ” WinWin waves but his ears lay back against his head nervously while Chenle jumps and waves excitedly before taking off to join the group.

“Careful by the pool,” called Chan and Chenle slowed down until he got beyond the pool.

“BamBam-hyung isn’t here yet, his schedule is supposed to end soon though so it shouldn’t be long,” said Chan nodding as he walked towards the pool. “Let me introduce you to some of the others.” Taeyong follows already feeling awkward and out of place.

“You know Namjoon-hyung and that’s Taeil-hyung,” said Chan pointing to one of the men on the edge of the pool, “the man in the pool is Hoseok-hyung, that’s Jackson-hyung he’s BamBam’s roommate. Over here is Changbin-hyung, that’s Mark-hyung, that’s Jaebum-hyung, this is Johnny-hyung. Everyone this is Taeyong-ssi and WinWin-ssi, WinWin-ssi and Chenle-ssi are Lix and Jisungie’s friends. Jungwoo-ssi came with them too he’s in the kitchen with the others.” A variety of greetings were called out and Namjoon waved the two of them over immediately.

“Hi, Taeyong-ssi,” he greeted, “WinWin-ssi, how’s Jungwoo-ah?”

“Good,” said Taeyong hesitantly settling to sit cross legged on the concrete rather than take his shoes off to put his legs in the water.

“He’s been a lot less tired lately and it’s been three days since he’s had a nightmare so I think the medicine is helping some and he’s not complained about the burn hurting in a while either,” said Taeyong nodding.

“That’s good,” said Namjoon brightly and turned to Taeil, “Taeyong-ssi and Jungwoo-ah are the ones that we stayed open for last Saturday.”

“The one that Yoongi-hyung likes,” said Taeil nodding, “I heard that was quite the burn.”

“It was pretty scary,” offered Sicheng nodding.

“We were really glad you were still open,” said Taeyong, “I don’t know what we’d have done otherwise.” 

“We stay open later on Saturdays for that reason,” said Namjoon nodding, “and most holidays we’re the only clinic around that’ll be open.”

“What are people supposed to do if the hospital is closed and there’s an emergency?” offered Taeil nodding, “someone needs to be open.” Jackson swam over to them and set his forearms and elbows on the concrete.

“Hey, WinWin-ssi, Lix and Hannie said you’re Chinese?” asked Jackson.

“Yes,” said WinWin nodding and shifting a little to look at him. Jackson beamed and immediately launched into Mandarin and WinWin’s face lit up at the possibility of having another person to talk Mandarin with. Taeil and Namjoon keep Taeyong engaged in conversation for a while before at some point being pulled away in other directions, Taeil to the kitchen and Namjoon to join the game with the others. And the tall man covered in tattoos and piercings who had been sitting talking to Changbin and Jaebum moved over to talk to him while Taeyong checked on Sicheng’s whereabouts and then Chenle’s.

“Hey,” greeted Johnny sitting down next to him, “not a water person?”

“Ah, I’m not really in the mood to be wet,” said Taeyong shaking his head.

“Or to run I’m guessing?” asked Johnny with a smile as he indicated the group further off in the grass.

“Not with so many people I don’t know,” said Taeyong with a slight grimace.

“Really? I’ve seen you in interviews and with MCs and on stage you always seem so confident,” said Johnny surprised.

“Every idol has a mask they wear, that’s mine. I’m a soloist because I’m awkward and the other trainees that were on the rookie show with me didn’t like that I didn’t warm up as fast to the group. We couldn’t get along. I’m lucky the producers thought that I had enough talent to be worth debuting on my own,” said Taeyong shaking his head, “sorry I’m not very good at normal conversation.”

“That’s alright I am, I can make up for both of us easy,” said Johnny brightly. “I’m Suh Johnny, I’m from America moved here for college. You see that one that’s chasing Namjoon-hyung, with the dark ears and hair and the white streak in the middle? That’s Yuta, found him in a rescue shelter no one would look twice at him because he didn’t speak Korean. He’s Japanese, he spoke a little English so we made due while he learned Korean and I learned some Japanese. I can’t hold a conversation or anything but it works when we need it to. I own a tattoo and piercing store, Yuta’s done a couple of my tattoos but he’s legally not allowed to actually do the tattoos for paying customers though he is allowed to help with piercings and does sometimes. He helps me design tattoos too, we’re both super in to art, which worked out well. It helped when we were still struggling with the language barrier. You have three, right? Sounds like chaos. Tell me about them? How’d you end up adopting any and so many?”

“I was lonely and shy and had exactly one friend. JR-hyung suggested a hybrid and I was against it but he kept suggesting it every once in awhile and I was really sick of living alone,” said Taeyong shrugging, “he went with me to the shelter because I was determined if I was going to give anyone a home it was going to be someone from a rescue shelter. Neither of us how wrong everything they tell you is, not until we were actually interacting with them. We found Chenle-ah.”

“Chenle?” asked Johnny surprised, “he looks purebred.”

“He is,” said Taeyong nodding, “and I’ve got the silver id to prove it. Both the others too, they’re cats so it’s a gold id. He was tiny. Short, skinny, and really really young. Probably too young to actually be in the shelter, but breeders sell purebred hybrids younger than they sell hybrids who aren’t purebred. He had night terrors and wouldn’t talk to anyone, that’s why he was still there. He’d been returned a couple times. He’s technically registered as emotional support so I can take him on tour with me, his separation anxiety used to be really bad. It’s been years at this point though since any of it’s really been a problem. Every once in a while, the separation anxiety will flare up and he’ll be extra clingy, but it’s not often and it helps that the others are always there too. JR-hyung actually found Jungwoo at the same time he adopted Ren. It wasn’t a no kill shelter and he’d been there a long time and he was sick and no one could figure out what it was. Not super sick, just shaking, exhaustion, nightmares, not good with heat. And well, I had room and we weren’t going to just leave him there to that so Jungwoo joined the family and did a bit better on an actual healthy amount of food but still had problems. Dr. Kim is helping us figure out how to treat it now. And then Sichengie is the newest and also the oldest of the three. The first shelter that I adopted Chenle from actually called and asked if we would be willing to foster him because he didn’t speak Korean. And it just kind of snowballed and I already had two and they loved him and I loved him so now he’s ours too. His owner that adopted him brought him when they moved here and then dropped him off at the shelter and adopted a newer more fashionable hybrid which is disgusting but I’m glad that it means we found Sicheng.”

“You really love them,” said Johnny nodding. Taeyong nodded smiling slightly.

“They mean the world to me. They’re my family. Most of the time they’re the only people around who care if I’m okay and eating and not stressing out too much,” said Taeyong, “and I get to take care of them too. It’s good that Han-ssi and Felix-ssi started talking to us that night at the café, they need more friends and I can’t make it happen for them.”

“Well, they’ll always be welcome and you can rely on our group too if you ever need help,” said Johnny nodding. “I’ll add you to the group chat, every one needs a support system.” He pulled out his phone and added Taeyong right then.

“Thanks,” said Taeyong a little overwhelmed. “That’s a little sudden though?”

“It’s just how we do things,” said Johnny shrugging, “if we didn’t already want you to be part of the group Chan wouldn’t have invited you to Sunday dinner. And honestly Chan was on board with inducting you into this friend group the moment that Han, Felix, and BamBam all liked your family. So welcome to the group. Me and Yuta were yanked in the moment that Mark-hyung stepped into the tattoo parlor and had a real conversation with us right after we opened. We’re on the same street as BHC, Jin’s place, and Jackson’s bookstore. A couple blocks over is Changbin’s music store and the art store where Doyoung normally hangs around. You’ve got people when you need them now, just let us know.”

“Thank you,” said Taeyong nodding, it was still overwhelming, and he wasn’t about to go testing Johnny’s promises anytime soon but he would do his best not to freak out about it. BamBam arrived then and sought him out immediately joining their conversation and dragging it onto more light hearted topics.

By the time they left that night Taeyong had talked to everyone there and had found it surprisingly easy to get along with all of them, though Johnny and Doyoung for some reason just clicked immediately. Taeyong had promised to come back for another dinner as soon as his schedule would allow and that he would also make use of the group SnapChat he and the younger three had been added to. And it had been easy the next morning to check the notification as he walked into one of the dance practice rooms after an early morning interview and laugh at BamBam’s picture of Chan bent over a laptop with headphones around his neck and two coffees sitting on the table between them. It had been even easier to respond with a picture of his own cup of coffee next to the speaker system and the reflection of his sneakers in the mirror. Taeyong hoped that working with the others for the super group would be half this easy. He had always wondered what it would have been like to debut with a group and he felt like maybe he got it just a little bit more now than he had before and he hoped that his new group mates would be half as great as the group of people that had suddenly dropped into his life. It was the first time in a long time that Taeyong was genuinely excited to see what was ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am certain there are medical inaccuracies. I am not a med student and I haven't taken biology in like six years and I was terrible at biology. I researched the best I could. If it's not accurate at this point it is what it is and I took creative liberty. 
> 
> There will be more to come! I have quite a few ideas for this series. They'll all probably be relatively short though this one did end up shorter than I was originally planning. 
> 
> Animals for the Hybrids because I put a lot of work into picking specific animals:  
> WinWin - Cavachon Cat  
> Jungwoo - Devon Rex Cat  
> Chenle - American Eskimo Dog  
> Yoongi - Scottish Fold Cat  
> Jimin - Schipperke Dog  
> Taehyung - Treeing Walker Coonhound Dog  
> Jisung - American Fuzzy Lop Bunny  
> Felix - Egyptian Mau Cat  
> Yuta - Beagador Dog 
> 
> If I forgot anyone mentioned let me know and I'll add them!


End file.
